Bus ride
by Ajla-chan
Summary: For (F/n) bus ride to get home was a normal thing, done on a daily basis. But a certain white haired boy, will mess everything up. Even if it is his first time taking this bus home. (Hakuryuu x Reader) [Dedicated to Shoujiki Shouji ]


Living far away from the school was no fun at all. It just takes away more time. Time, nothing nor nobody can stop it, it is there forever. Just moving forward not caring whenever or not you are ready to move on and leave something behind...yet, people still think and feel like they don't have enough time in their life. Some say it moved way too fast, others say that it was useless. Spending 20-someish years to finish school, graduate, all that just to get a peace of paper. A peace of paper that is like any other, came from a tree and got made in some company. Honestly, people need to do something with their life and all that knowledge.

But (F/n) (L/n) was different. She had to take care of her brother, study and get good grades, clean the house and still travel with a bus for 30 minutes every day. Just to go from her house, the place that we all call home, to school. Or the other way around.

One day the bus was green, the other red, next day blue.. The circle of colors just won't stop, such as the water circle on planet Earth. Sometimes the bus had 4 wheels, sometimes six or even 8. New bus, new people yet, the same old routine. Routines, well we can say they are like habits in some way. Habits are hard to change, some people don't even try. Some tried but, it didn't work out. Take smoking for example.

People know all the bad things it can bring. Yet a habit is a habit, routine is a routine, nothing can change it completely. But your routine was something a little bit odd. (F/n) (L/n) always has to sit, at the end of the buss, last seat placed next to the huge window. (F/n) never bothered to change it. Mostly because she felt that she won't bother anyone, nobody will think of her as plain stupid, annoying, useless and all the other mean and hurtful things alcoholic man would say- called father or dad. But who cares about him? Your life is your life and it only belongs to you. Plus (F/n) knew how to take care of herself.

Holding the metal post of the bus, (F/n) kept balance of her body. She didn't really have a tall body like other girls her age do. With that kind of body it would be easy to fall down on the dirty floor that people walk on. Plus, falling down in the bus, who would want that humiliation? Oh finally, there it is. Your seat...with a hot guy sleeping on it!? Yes, you called him hot. Calling someone hot, doesn't matter what sex they are, it doesn't mean you like them at all. It just means that you have beautiful (e/c) colored eyes that god gave you, and you can see what is hot or what is not. Hot based off from what other girls your age would think. And these girls would be fangirling, drooling and swooing over this "hot" guy.

But nawh! (F/n) isn't the typical shallow girl like everyone else- well mostly everyone else, there are always exceptions. You see, (F/n) likes a guy who puts effort into looking the best he could look, someone who understands her, and someone she can place her trust on knowing that he will never leave no matter what she says or does. Because of her life she matured faster and grew up at a young age. Grew up as in brain capacity.

"Uhm, excuse me?"

She whispered hoping that the boy in bloody red jacket with long white hair that was slightly curled would hear. He didn't hear a thing. He stayed calm, in the same position. Hand behind his head, head that was slightly pulling to the left. Thank to that.. (F/n) could see his flawless neck exposed. W-well whispering won't help..maybe she needs to shake him? That seemed to be the only way. Yelling or talking laud would just cause unwanted attention.

(F/n) stood in front of the unknown boy-cough- man. Slowly putting her small hands on his big shoulders, she decided it was the time to shake him. Too bad that the bus made a quick stop with the driver unexpectedly hitting the break pedal, making the entire bus shake along with anyone inside. As said before, for a small girl like (F/n), it made her lose balance falling onto his lap, legs SLIGHTLY wapped around his waist. The grip on his shoulders only tightened with an -eeep- sound or squeek comping out of her pink lips. The sudden change made him wake up, arms falling down from his head onto the girls hips, holding them tightly.

"Stupid ducks! Go play else where!"

The driver was cursing ducks, that were crossing from one pad to another. While to Hakuryuu...This feeling on his fingers was weird...maybe he should check. He moved his strong arms down the girls skirt. Material like material, skirt pants both made from it, it all feels the same. He pushed the strong hands under the blue skirt, feeling smooth legs...and panties? He doesn't wear panties! HE WEARS BOXERS LIKE REAL MAN SHOULD! Quickly opening his eyes he directed them down to his hands. He found them under a skirt..skirt that was covering his lap..Did Minamisawa think this was some kind of a great joke!? He will sooo show him who is the one in charge when the practice starts!

He looked up, directing his yellow irises onto a small girl with closed eyes and a red face. Face so red that is a cherry saw her, the chary would be ashamed for not having that red shine. It kinda looked like his Resistance Japan uniform. Right now he was in a moving viacle, with a girl in his lap. IT LOOKED LIKE PDA! But Hakuryuu being the guy he was. A famous and handsome soccer star who had many, many fangirls flirting with him, knew how to deal with this situation.

"Miss, mind to get off me?"  
"U-uhm...I...am..."

Seeing the girl was too surprised, shocked and a mix of many other emotions, he decided to take matters into his own hands. And I do mean, his own hands. Sighting, he held the girls hands trying to pry them off his shoulders. That girl was stronger than she looked, what a grip man.. After he finally succeded on doing that, it was time for phase number 2. With one hand he held the girls waist tightly, while his other free traveled to her knee. (Please remember that her legs are SLIGHTLY wrapped around his waist from the impact!). He twisted it ever so slightly so it was easier to take it off and free his waist. Proceeding the same process with the other one. Putting both hands on her hips once again, he tightened the grip of his soled hands as he lifted the small (h/c) colored girl off his lap and placed her on the dirty ground once again.

"There we go."  
"U-u..m.."  
"You know..The least you could do is say sorry or thank you!"  
"S-sorry and t-thank you.."  
"Geez, girls..."

Going back to his comfortable position, legs spread like any other male. (Boys are gross! That is why I like traps, they keep their legs closed plus they are cute!) His hands were on his knees and he was looking out the window. (F/n) wanted to ask him to get out of her seat, yet it would seem like it is impossible now. Not with all the awkwardness in the air of the already suffocating bus. All that our (F/n)'s soft and sparkly breathtaking (e/c) eyes saw, made her think that this hot male in front of her had an old grandpa's mind! Wasting those looks and all that hotness plfft-

"U-u-uhm this is my spot..."  
"I don't care where your soft spot is!"  
"I-I meant it in the way as this s-spot is my stop! At this spot I am getting out!"  
"Ohhh.."

Our shy yet, still strong girl who would punch a boy that tried to touch her, grabbed her school bag off from the dirty floor, not even dusting it off, walked awa- ran away from the dragon male. I am pretty sure he is a dragon tamer or a hunter himself. Yet, all that he did was smirk. Planning to make that girl even more embarrassed in the future. He could corner her..shirtless..hmm.. Honesty, out Hakuryuu was full of surprises. Yet right now...

"Raimon eh..? I will ask Tenma and Tsurugi about that girl tomorrow."

And this is how (F/n)'s normal every day bus ride turned into a roller-coaster. Hakuryuu took her seat, her corner, he made fun of her, teased her..and had a new surprise ready everyday. The part about him cornering her wasn't a joke. Just so he could have the pleasure of her blushing face he enrolled into Raimon. (F/n) was the best manager there...and yet she runs away yelling bake with a blushing face. About the shirtless part... (F/n) had paperwork to do after she was done with countless and countless of papers, she took bottles and carried them back to practice. It was a five minute break and as soon as she put them on the bench Hakuryuu walked behind, took one and spilled it all over his shirtless and well toned chest...Lets just say that was the first time she saw him shirtless...and it the future she keeps seeing him not only shirtless my readers, she keeps seeing him naked...

* * *

**KYAAA~! What do you guys think about this? I wrote this for my best friend here on . And her name is...COOKIE! I noticed how she was down lately questioning her writing skills so I thought this would cheer her up. She loves Hakuryuu and she is kinda ya know pervy OwO. I hope you guys enjoyed, R&R. Also before I forget! YOU BETTER STOP DOUBTING YOURSELF ALL THE AUTHORS OUT THERE! IF YOU CONTINUE TO DO THAT I WILL BREAK YOUR WINDOW AND PUNCH YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE! Taa taa**


End file.
